Chibi Halloween
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: When a prank goes wrong, Trunks doesn't know what to do for his friend whom not able to spend Halloween with him. Guilty about Goten being hurt, Trunks buys some candy and hopes it will make it up to Goten.


**Arashi: This is some cute fluff with the chibis with a hint of romance between these adorable boys thought its purely platonic. In this world Goku never died so Goten is able to know him from the very beginning.**

**Disclaimers-Don't own DBZ or its characters since it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't make any money of this fic. Only own this idea.**

Chibi Halloween

Summary: When a prank goes wrong, Trunks doesn't know what to do for his friend whom not able to spend Halloween with him. Guilty about Goten being hurt, Trunks buys some candy and hopes it will make it up to Goten.

* * *

><p>Wide blue eyes of a small nine year old boy rushes to his friend as fast he could hoping to catch him before he hit the ground as their target manager to hit harder then expected to. Trunks could hear Goku call out to the younger boy moving close to them as Goten holds his ankle wincing a little as a small wane smile pass his lips to his father to his best friend.<p>

Tien rubs the back of his neck sheepishly said somberly, "I'm really sorry about this Goku. If I know it was the two chibis I wouldn't have hit that hard. For a few moments I thought it been Yamacha again."

"It's alright Tien. It's an accident," Goku answers waving a hand giving the other man a smile while scooping up his youngest son in his arms. "Though nice colors on you, Buddy."

Tien rolls his eyes seeing he's multi-color thanks to a prank Trunks and Goten pull on him. He gives a small smile hearing Goten tell the purple hair boy, "At least now we know it works."

"Yeah," Trunks murmurs feeling guilty the younger boy gotten hurt because of the prank.

He didn't see his look of confusion at his lack of happiness just as Goku ruffles his hair reassuring him. "It's nothing to serious Trunks. Though Goten may not be able to go out Trick or treating do to his ankle may be sprain and badly swollen but you can come by later to watch some scary movies."

He hums in response seeing Goten being carried away as a thought cross his mind, 'How am I going to make it up to Goten now?' With a groan, the child racks his mind for some ideas then it came to him getting several bags of candy to eat while watching the movie at the Sons' home. He nods to that idea only to bump into his father who gives him a withering look.

"Watch it brat," He growls with annoyance.

"Sorry pops," The child replies softly getting the older Saiyan to raise a brow at his son's strange behavior. "I have to get to the stores before it's to busy.

Vegeta just furrow his brows watching the boy go inside grabbing some money then runs back out to the nearest store not before shouting he'll be spending the night at Kakorat's house. He only sighs with more annoyance hearing the woman tell him he's taking Trunks that way. He growls under his breath accompany Trunks to the store earning appreciative smile from the child making him huff after his words, "Of all times for that woman to be annoying."

* * *

><p>Arriving in front of the Sons' home Trunks knocks on the door to have Gohan, his best friend's older brother to answer the door. Both Vegeta and Trunks could see Piccolo, Krillin, and Yamcha are inside gets them both to raise a brow in a similar fashion.<p>

"A Guy's night," Gohan explains waving them in.

Vegeta heads over to Goku to see if there be a chance to spare leaving Trunks to shuffles in his spot. He walks over to Goten who giggles watching a program that's playing. The younger boy's eyes brighten at the sight of Trunks. He returns the smile pulling out several bags of candies murmuring, "Happy Halloween Chibi."

"Happy Halloween Trunks," Goten answers back taking a couple of pieces of candy then pass one over to him. "Friends forever?"

"Forever," Trunks promise as both boys looks at the show enjoying the other's presence.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Friendship fluff between these two boys makes it so adorable. Think may be a bit of ooc though that's how the characters came out so if that happen my bad. ^^; Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
